kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitrous X
Template request KHL forum Page request Your a Christian too? THAT'S AWESOME!!! IRC? IRC break? the users on the irc said you might take a IRC break?--ZACH 00:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, don't know when I'll be back. I might pop in tomorrow, if not then, I'll come on Saturday. -- well going to the irc is not going to be much--ZACH 00:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks. Well, I'll definitely be back on Saturday. -- till then i will go back to making that thing.--ZACH 02:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but remember, like I said before, if you want to get somewhere with it fast, take it up with the Trinity. I'll give you my support. -- not that.--ZACH 02:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about then? -- Mobile Avatar for you.--ZACH 02:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Midaki My Blog Goddammit! (Read: IRC) Edit: God Talk Blog IRC? gift i robed a bank and got photo shop to make this (Jk) so here ZACH 00:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And sorry for not getting it done sooner i'm trying to make a Bleach game so i have not had time.--ZACH 01:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It looks exactly like Kexon! Nice job! -- Matters of the Midnight Logo ™ I was wondering if I could get you (or you get someone who might be better) to lend me a claw by creating a logo for the Nightverse. If you're familiar with the game called Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age then I was thinking you could imitate that and replace "Golden Sun" with "Nightverse" and "The Lost Age" with "Unredeemed Souls" or something like that. Background could be a black field with silver flames, please. I just really suck at art, but I'm ten times better at writing. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :...I'll do my best. I don't know how it's going to turn out though. I have not heard of Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age, but I will search for it's image. -- Okay, we already have a problem: I can't find the font anywhere! Could you look around for it? I'm not sure where else to get it from, but maybe you have better sources. -- Hrm. I don't know then. In that case, just use Times New Roman or something. I trust ya, NX. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh boy, trust... I'll do my best, but I'm not entirely sure if it's going to turn out okay. As soon as I'm finished (which may not be today, I have to leave in a bit) I'll put it on photoshop and link you to it. -- If it makes you feel any better, than I'll use a word I normally hate: "faith". Also, I corrected your sig on the last post, you forgot to add "User:" to it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, as I just saw on her talk page, Malevolence and ZACH appear to have stopped antagonizing each other. Thought you'd like to know. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your faith and fixage. That's wonderful that the nonsense has been stopped! :D I have noticed an improvement as well. As for the logo, I hope to have it mostly or completely done by tomorrow. :Might I add this in honor of the ceasefire: :WOO!!-- Keyblader technique KHXIII sorry i'm sorry for what i have done. it's an irc sin. /me cries.--ZACH 06:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What have you done, Zach? o_O -- story i made a story and a wiki see here http://forgottenstories.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_stories_Wiki . ZACH 09:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, what's it for? -- got bored made a fan story why?ZACH 18:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC)